1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving housing for a hand-held power tool including a first housing part having an opening, a board provided with electronic component and arranged in the first housing part at a distance from the opening, and a second housing part for closing the opening and forming, together with the first housing part, a receiving space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For controlling a hand-held power tool such as, e.g., a hammer drill, chisel hammer, circular or saber saw, grinder, screw-driving tool or the like, there are provided electronic devices which are arranged in a receiving housing. Such a housing has a first housing part having an opening and a second housing part for closing the opening, with the two housing part forming a receiving space. In the first housing part, a board, which is equipped with electronic components, is arranged at a distance from the opening.
Swiss Patent CH 665 150 A5 discloses a receiving housing for an electrical hand-held tool. The housing has a first tub-shaped housing part having an opening. In the first housing part, there is arranged a board equipped with electronic components such as control elements, optical display elements or with a plug. The board is arranged at a distance from the opening. In order to protect the board, the opening in the first housing part is closed with a cover plate that forms the second housing part. The cover plate is secured on the first housing part with a locking mechanism. The cover plate is transparent at least in the region of the optical display elements so that their light is visible.
The drawback of the known solution consists in that between the first and second housing part, moisture or dust can penetrate in the receiving space, which leads to the malfunction of the electronics.
In order to protect such housings from outside influences, in particular, from penetration of moisture or dust in the receiving space, the receiving space is filled, after connection of the housing parts, with a sealing mass.
The drawback of the known solution consists in that the electronic components which should be visible from outside or mechanically accessible, are also completely sealed.
The object of the invention is to provide a receiving housing of the type discussed above and in which some electronic components are visible from outside or are mechanically accessible and in which the receiving space is sealed for protecting the electronics.